warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Bonus Scene
Chapter description Chapter one: :Willowshine stretches in her nest before continuing her count of watermint. Despite the amount of times she's counted, she cannot bring herself to believe there is enough for all of RiverClan. She considers the fact that Softpaw and Havenpelt need another dose and reminds herself to give them one at sunhigh. The medicine cat turns away and heads back to the den she shares with her fellow medicine cat Mothwing. Newleaf has arrived, but issues with RiverClan and Mistystar are preventing her from being joyful and content. The two patients, Softpaw and Havenpelt, are fast asleep in nests of moss. Even though the warrior is sleeping peacefully, the apprentice is moaning and fidgety as if she is in the middle of a nightmare. Willowshine is stressful knowing that she cannot help them. The sickness came out of the blue. The first sign is bellyache, followed by vomiting so strong that it keeps cats from eating or drinking. Watermint is a helpful remedy, but with ThunderClan and WindClan sick, the supply forever dwindles. :Willowshine continues to worry about how Mistystar insists on keeping the borders closed. She reflects on how the trouble with Darktail and the Kin was a big factor in this, but she does not understand why she continues to keep the borders closed now the Kin is scattered. The medicine cat knows that some support the RiverClan leader, but some don't, and she can feel the tensions rising. Willowshine feels with a pang the emptiness of not having her other medicine cat companions with her. She's worked with them for so long, and now she cannot talk with them for advice. She remembers how a few moons ago she went to tell Alderheart about the six toed cat, and how that meeting just reminded her of what she had lost. :Willowshine silently murmurs that she hopes Mistystar will let RiverClan take their place among the other Clans again. Suddenly her vision blurs, and darkness falls. The swirling current of the river turns red, and Willowshine tries to comprehend what StarClan is trying to show her. Thunder is heard overhead, and echoes throughout the camp. The sky bursts into flames, and the pale gray tabby she cat is so overcome with fear that her legs tremble. But she steels up and forces herself to stand boldly and take in all of the vision. She looks up into the red sky and notices the fire beginning to take shape. A camp forms, and then cats fleeing from the camp crashing around them. Willowshine realizes that fire is destroying her Clan's camp. She is rooted to the ground with crushing fear until the flames die away, with the remainders of what was once their campsite. :The vision fades as a cat hails her. She turns and sees Jayclaw padding toward her with injuries on his flank. Willowshine desperately tries to stay calm and asks the gray warrior what happened. Jayclaw responds hesitantly that it was Owlnose who injured him after a fight about their nests. Jayclaw apologizes after Willowshine rebukes him and asks for treatment. The medicine cat treats him, but wonders why two such reasonable cats would get into such an aggressive fight. She concedes that it was not just the two warriors, but the entire Clan feeling weary and irritated. Life is different when closed off from the other Clans. No talking to other cats when finding each other on a patrol, no Gatherings, and no meetings at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. Willowshine realizes that even though RiverClan always considered themselves as peace-loving, without the other Clans they were fighting amongst each other. :Willowshine returns to Heronwing with herbs, but notices by then he had already cleaned up his scratches. She applies the herbs to his wounds and trickles the juice into them. Heronwing gasps with pain and complains. The medicine cat retorts that next time he'll think twice before fighting a Clanmate. Heronwing starts to protest, but Willowshine cuts him off with a glare. He apologizes. Movement catches Willowshine's eye, and she notices Mothwing with a bunch of herbs in her jaws. Willowshine warns Heronwing not to get into anymore trouble, and Heronwing thanks her. The medicine cat clears up the herbs from the floor of her den, and as she was finishing, Mothwing enters. Willowshine asks hopefully if she found any watermint, but Mothwing says she only found tansy and marigold. She notes the sickness is getting worse. The pale gray medicine cat remembers her vision, and longs to talk to her mentor about it, but not with other ears listening. Willowshine decides to tell Mothwing about Heronwing and Owlnose's fight instead. Mothwing is irritated and snaps about the recklessness of the two cats. Curlfeather who is nearby the stream, vomits into it. Willowshine hopes that she isn't sick, but much to her dismay Curlfeather comes and admits to her that she has not been feeling well. :Mothwing leads the sick cat to a nest, and tells Willowshine to fetch watermint who once again worries over their poor supply. Curlfeather groans with pain as she settles into the nest made by Mothwing. Willowshine goes to get more watermint while Mothwing tends to Owlnose. Willowshine heads toward the WindClan border and notices the weather is turning stormy. She hopes that she can make it back to the camp before it gets bad. She knows that the other medicine cats blame RiverClan for the storm because of StarClan's prophecy that said "The dark sky must not herald a storm." The medicine cat wonders if an actual fire is coming, or if StarClan is trying to warn them of something else. Meanwhile, her search for watermint was unsuccessful. She reluctantly turns back to camp. Mothwing is disappointed she found nothing. Willowshine proceeds to tell her mentor about the vision of fire she had earlier that morning. Mothwing reasons that it must have been a bad dream due to exhaustion. Her former apprentice retorts that she knows the differences between normal dreams and visions. Willowshine wonders how she can still doubt the existence of StarClan, after the Great Battle. Mothwing shifts, stating that she knows something happened. She goes on to say that if StarClan exists then why do so many terrible things happen still? Willowshine acknowledges that her mentor has a point. :Willowshine says that StarClan's job is to warn, not to interfere and that it is the Clans' responsibility to act. She realizes inwardly this means she'll have to do something to avoid her earlier vision coming true, but is unsure of what course of action to take. She says to Mothwing that she is worried about the lack of watermint. Willowshine worries with Mothwing about them still being closed off from the other Clans, and she says that surely Mistystar will open the borders again soon. Suddenly a loud yowl of pain echoes throughout the camp, and a cat half falls, half leaps toward them from the overhanging branch above the medicine den. Willowshine notices it's her mother, Mosspelt. Chapter two: :The next day, Willowshine stands in front of the last sprig of watermint, reflecting on how many cats need it. She asks Mothwing if she should give it to Mosspelt, but the other she-cat hesitates to give it to someone so frail they might not recover. Willowshine is horrified, and the golden tabby apologizes, saying she just wants what is best for the Clan. They both agree to go and talk to Mistystar about their dire situation. Both she-cats implore that the border should be reopened so that they can ask for other Clans' help. Willowshine tells Mistystar about her vision of fire, but the blue-gray leader isn't convinced. As she turns away, she notes that it's too soon for the border to be reopened. The medicine cats try to convince her otherwise, but the leader thinks that this sickness is harmless and will pass. They respectfully leave the den, but on their way back, Willowshine envisions the clearing in flames. :Willowshine watches as a storm rages in camp, sitting next to her mother Mosspelt. She apologizes that she can't help more, but the elder says it's okay. Willowshine promises that she'll find a way, and tells Mothwing she's going to talk to Mistystar again. The golden tabby doesn't think it will work, and watches as her companion pads away. Willowshine enters Mistystar's den and implores that she open the borders. The blue-gray she-cat snaps that no cat tells a leader what to do, and tells her to go back to her duties. Willowshine is furious, and when she gets back to the medicine den, she tells Mothwing that she's going to try the WindClan and ThunderClan border supply. :Mothwing is hesitant, but agrees that they should go together, even without permission, because this is an emergency. Willowshine says she needs to go alone, and her companion reluctantly agrees, but worries about the risk of attack. However, as she pads out of the den, lightning strikes down from the sky and lights a fire in RiverClan's camp. When she jumps on the bank, Willowshine looks down and recognizes the scene of her vision. Cats begin to flee, and Mistystar orders everyone to evacuate. She watches as Mothwing helps sick cats out of the den, and then glances upwards to the lake. Willowshine sees that ThunderClan is coming to help just as Mistystar shoves her from behind. She shows her leader this, and the she-cat stares at them, her eyes softening, knowing the other Clans are still willing to help. Mistystar bounds away, and Willowshine starts helping her other Clanmates. She understands that this disaster is for the best, because it will force RiverClan back into the community of the other Clans. Characters Major }} Minor *Havenpelt *Jayclaw *Owlnose *Mothwing *Curlfeather *Mosspelt *Mistystar *Reedwhisker }} Mentioned *Bramblestar }} Errors *For a section in the first chapter, Jayclaw is replaced by Heronwing. References and Citations de:Bonusszenen#Fluss aus Feuer Category:River of Fire Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages